


La verdad oculta

by Yesrodcor_987771



Series: Verdades ocultas [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Namizake Minato, Explicit Language, F/M, False Accusations, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesrodcor_987771/pseuds/Yesrodcor_987771
Summary: Todos en Konoha han sido engañados, y el único que sabía la verdad completa está muerto, pero ¿que pasará cuando la  verdad sea revelada debido a las manipulaciones incompletas de aquel que murió?, ¿Que pasará cuando se descubra el lado obscuro de aquel que fue considerado un héroe?
Relationships: Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Verdades ocultas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto no me pertenece  
> *......* Pensamientos

Tsunade había estado jugando en las máquinas tal y como acostumbraba ella, fue entonces cuando comenzó a ganar.

"Todos tenemos nuestros cinco minutos de suerte, ¿No, mi Lady?", Dijo Shizune felizmente. Tsunade siguió ganando, una y otra vez, tanto que junto varias cajas llenas de monedas a su lado, "vaya, parece que es una buena racha", dijo Shizune extasiada.

Sin embargo, a Tsunade se le veía con una cara algo preocupada, *nunca me había ido así, tengo un mal presentimiento*.

Después de haber estado ganando durante algún tiempo, salieron del lugar, y Shizune estaba confundida por la falta de felicidad de Tsunade.

De pronto Tsunade comenzó a hablar: "este pueblo, algo no está bien aquí, rápido debemos irnos"

"¿Que?, Pero este es un lugar turístico, deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para visitar el histórico castillo", argumento Shizune.

"Ve rápido para irnos de aquí", ordenó Tsunade mientras comenzaba a caminar de prisa.

"Wow, el castillo Tanzaku es imponente, no por nada está considerado una zona cultural, supongo", decía Shizune maravillada al estar frente al castillo.

"Deja de holgazanear, tenemos que irnos de aquí", le dijo Tsunade irritada para luego empezar a alejarse apresuradamente, Shizune iba detrás de ella rogándole que se quedarán un poco más cuando de pronto Tsunade dejo de caminar, *porque siento este escalofrío*, pensaba Tsunade mientras veía hacia el castillo, de pronto el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse  
Quedando nada más que escombros de entre los cuales emergió una gran serpiente, la cuál llevaba sobre su cabeza a nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru quien estaba acompañado por un chico de anteojos y se acercaba a ellas.

"Finalmente te encuentro, Tsunade", dijo Orochimaru mientras reía siniestramente.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto?, Orochimaru", dijo Tsunade cautelosa.

"De hecho te he buscado por todos lados"

"Que quieres de mi después de tanto tiempo, ¿Tienes ganas de recordar nuestras historias de antaño?"

"En realidad quiero pedirte un favor"

*En realidad piensa que lo ayudaré después de todo lo que ha hecho, aunque por lo que veo está desesperado, su corazón late con fuerza y está ardiendo dado como se ve son signos definitivos de fatiga prolongada, y esos brazos....*,pensaba Tsunade mientras observaba a Orochimaru.

"Lady Tsunade", comenzó a hablar el chico que acompañaba a Orochimaru, "estoy seguro de lo que supone".

"Busquen a alguien más, no he tratado a nadie en años", se negó Tsunade.

"Es imposible, estoy seguro de que sabe lo serías que son estas heridas, no hay nadie más que pueda curarlo, excepto por supuesto la legendaria sannin y genio médico, lady Tsunade, solo usted puede hacerlo", hablo de nuevo el ayudante de Orochimaru el cuál se llamaba Kabuto.

"Esos brazos tuyos, no son heridas comunes", *jutsu especial de sello o algo así*, "¿en que te metiste ahora?", Interrogó Tsunade al otro sannin.

"Nada importante, solo que mate al Sandaime Hokage", contesto el sannin serpiente.

Tsunade jadeo sorprendida, *¿Que?, El...., entonces es por eso que.....*, "Imposible, ¿Es eso cierto?", Interrogó incrédula y empezando a molestarse.

"Ay, porfavor Tsunade, deja de mirarme así, todo lo que vive alguna vez debe de caer, incluso yo, pero no necesito darte estas lecciones de vida ¿verdad?, Después de todo dejaste marchar a tus dos seres más queridos, marchar hacia su muerte", dijo Orochimaru de una manera burlona y siniestra.

*¿Que rayos?, ¿el imbecil realmente quiere usar sus juegos mentales conmigo?*, Pensó Tsunade realmente molesta.

"Enserio, fue una pena, una horrible forma de morir", siguió burlándose Orochimaru.

Entonces Shizune atacó a Orochimaru y Kabuto se interpuso desviando los ataques, por lo que Shizune empezó a acercarse para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Shizune, tranquilizate!", Ordenó Tsunade, haciendo que tanto Shizune como Kabuto pararan en secó, y pudiendo ver qué Shizune había superado la defensa de Kabuto y había estado a punto de cortarle la garganta con un bisturí, *eso estuvo cerca, aún cuando Shizune hubiera acabado con el cuatro ojos, no dudo de que Orochimaru aún con los brazos en ese estado, habria podido matarla en tan solo un parpadeo*, luego Shizune volvió al lado de Tsunade, entonces Tsunade mostró una sonrisa dulce, "Orochimaru, siempre fuiste retorcido, aún de niños, vamos, sabes el tipo de chica que soy, no juegues conmigo, ¿Quieres?", Dijo con una voz y una expresión dulces, para que luego dejara que su rostro mostrará toda la irá que sentía en realidad y golpear con su puño la pared detrás de ella, haciendo que se derrumbara gran parte de esta, "o tengo que matarte", advirtió Tsunade con una voz en la que se podía escuchar toda su irá contenida.

*Es fuerte, y aterradora*, pensó Kabuto al ver lo que pasó con la pared, *será mejor vigilarla*, "porfavor no vinimos hasta aquí para pelear, hemos venido a negociar".

"¿Negociar?", Repitió Tsunade con una voz que advertía peligro.

"Así es", confirmó Kabuto

"¡¿Quieres hacerme reír?!", Dijo Tsunade con voz iracunda, *como si la palabra de Orochimaru valiera de algo*, "larguénse, váyanse de aquí, no lo volveré a repetir".

"Creo que eso es algo imposible", trato de razonar Kabuto.

"Largo de aquí".

"Eres la única que puede curar los brazos de lord Orochimaru, y lo sabes".

"Te lo advierto"

"No pedimos caridad, podemos lograr un acuerdo"

"Voy a contar hasta cinco, les sugiero que se vayan antes de que termine, de otro modo, ¡Tendré que matarlos!"

"Por favor guarde la calma, esto puede ser benéfico para todos"

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, y uno", Tsunade y Shizune empezaron a correr para atacar.

"Te ofrezco traer a tu pequeño hermano y a tu amado devuelta a la vida", ofreció Orochimaru haciendo que ambas pararan su ataque.

*¿Que?.... ¿Porque el....*

"Con un jutsu prohibido que he desarrollado"

*Entonces el no......, Pero yo siempre.....*

"No puedo dejar de notar que el hecho de que aún no nos hayas matado, representa tu evidente interés por llegar a un acuerdo", dijo Orochimaru.

*Pero si el no.... Entonces ¿Que....., Pero y si.....*

"No me digas que no quieres volver a verlos querida Tsunade"

*No fue......, Acaso todo......, En fin será mejor.....*, "¿Que planeas hacer, cuando tus brazos se encuentren sanos?", Pregunto Tsunade.

"Pues ya me conoces, no me gusta mentir, te diré solo la verdad, ¿Que opinas?, Además de alcanzar lo que deseo, en esta ocasión volveré cenizas a Konoha", respondió Orochimaru.

"¿Van a destruir Konoha?", Pregunto Shizune.

*¿A esto ha llegado Orochimaru, a querer destruir la aldea por completo, solo por capricho?*

"¿Entonces es un trato?", Pregunto Kabuto ya dándolo por hecho.

*Cómo es que todo.....*

"Lady Tsunade, no confíe en ellos, no escuché sus dulces palabras, piense en su hermano y en mi tio, ellos no hubieran querido esto, no vivieron para esto, sería una traición a ellos, una traición a usted misma, ¿ha olvidado todos sus sueños?", Decía Shizune, sin embargo Tsunade seguía sin responder, "lo se, no es nada fácil, es una gran tentación, debe confundirla, pero despierte lady Tsunade, habrá los ojos...."

"Silencio Shizune", *en verdad....*

"No decidas ahora, pero necesitamos una respuesta para este fin de semana, no olvides, si tú respuesta es un si, el jutsu requerirá de dos sacrificios humanos, será tu tarea encargarte de esa parte", dijo Kabuto seguro de que ya habían ganado la discusión.

"¿Que vamos a hacer?, Yo digo que los matemos", dijo Shizune preparándose para sacar sus armas de dentro de su yukata, "aquí y ahora, vamos lady Tsunade ¿Que estamos esperando?, Nosotras..." Pero Tsunade no respondía, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Entonces Orochimaru se mordió un dedo haciendo que sangrara y Tsunade empezó a temblar, "es cierto, tal vez ahora yo sé algo débil, como sea, nuestra buena amiga también tiene su propia debilidad", dijo Orochimaru mientras reía de manera burlona, "veo que aún no lo superas, o si?, El miedo a la sangre, ya es ora de irnos Kabuto, esperaré tú respuesta, Tsunade, seguro será la correcta", sin más, Orochimaru se fue junto a Kabuto dejando solas a Tsunade y Shizune.


	2. La apuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya le ofrece ser Hokage a Tsunade y ella y Naruto hacen una apuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto no me pertenece
> 
> *......*pensamientos

Jiraiya y Naruto habían estado buscando a Tsunade en la ciudad de Tanzaku todo el día, así que al ya ser de noche Jiraiya decidió que cenaron en una taberna.

"Si solo vamos a cenar, ¿porque no vamos a un lugar más adecuado como un local de ramen?, ¿Porque en este basurero?", Decía Naruto descontento por la elección de lugar.

"¿Cuando aprenderás?, Este tipo de lugares son los mejores para obtener información", le explicó el sabio sapo a Naruto con la mayor cantidad de paciencia que podía reunir en ese momento, luego volteó hacia el frente y por lo que pareció un golpe de suerte su mirada cayó en nadie más y nada menos que, "¡Tsunade!", Grito mientras la señalaba.

"¡Jiraiya¡, ¿Tu qué haces aquí?", Pregunto la sannin babosa bastante sorprendida de ver al otro sannin.

"Finalmente, te he buscado por todas partes", dijo el sabio sapo bastante feliz de que su búsqueda haya terminado, el y Naruto se sentaron frente a las dos mujeres y pidieron algo de comer.

Una vez que les trajeron sus comidas al ser evidente que Jiraiya no hablaría pronto, Tsunade decidió hablar, "parece que es el día de las reuniones, las caras de antaño vuelven al mismo tiempo".

"Hablas de Orochimaru", determinó Jiraiya haciendo que Shizune se sorprendiera y Tsunade le lanzará una mirarada para que está no dijera nada, "¿Que ocurrió?".

"No paso mucho, nos saludamos, solo eso", contesto Tsunade y saco un mazo de cartas de entre su ropa y lo barajeaba, "bueno, entonces, ¿para que me has estado buscando?", Pregunto Tsunade de una forma algo brusca.

"Iré directo al grano", empezó a decir Jiraiya también algo cortante, "Tsunade, por su sabiduría la aldea ha llegado a la decisión de nombrarte Godaime Hokage", dijo haciendo que Tsunade hiciera una pausa en sus movimientos, Shizune se sorprendiera y Naruto se atragantara con su comida, "ya te enteraste de lo del Sandaime ¿No?".

*Así que, si fue capaz*, "fue obra de Orochimaru, ¿Cierto?, Ya lo sabía, el mismo me lo dijo", respondió Tsunade.

"Denme un segundo, ¿Esta diciendo que el fue quien mato al anciano?, ¿Quién es ese tal Orochimaru?", De pronto Naruto se levantó de su asiento exigiendo respuestas.

"El es uno de los sannins al igual que Tsunade, esa es la verdad", le contestó Jiraiya.

"Pero ¿Porque?, Todos los sannins son de la aldea de la hoja ¿Cierto?, ¿Porque lo hizo?", Naruto no entendía como uno de los sannins sería capaz de tal traición.

"¿Quién es el galón que te acompaña Jiraiya?", Pregunto Tsunade algo irritada por todas las preguntas del niño.

"Jaja, el es Naruto Uzumaki", le contestó Jiraiya.

*Este niño ¿es el Jinchūriki del zorro?*, Pensó Tsunade sorprendida por la identidad del chico.

”Oigan denme un segundo, aún no termino, hay partes de todo esto que aún no entiendo, si ese hombre es el verdadero asesino del Hokage, ¿Que están haciendo al respecto?, Es un sannin, uno de los suyos, ¿Porque todavía sigue respirando?, ¿Porque no lo han atrapado?, Ah, y ¿que tanto dice de que ella será Godaime Hokage?", Naruto siguió con su diatriba molestando cada vez más a ambos sannins.

"¡Naruto, siéntate y cállate!", Le ordenó Jiraiya.

"Por supuesto que no", quería seguir discutiendo Naruto.

"¡QUE TE SIENTES Y QUE TE CALLES!", ordenó de nuevo Jiraiya pero más duramente de modo que logro que Naruto hiciera lo que le ordenaron, "lo voy a repetir" dijo, está vez dirigiéndose a Tsunade, " Konoha ha tomado su decisión, te han elegido a ti como Godaime Hokage, ahora, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?".

*Yo ¿Convertirme en Hokage?, Pero si lo hago no podré...*, "Imposible, declinó", contesto Tsunade sorprendiendo a todos.

"Sabes es gracioso, me trae recuerdos, es lo mismo que me dijiste la primera vez que te invite a salir", dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Tsunade frunciera el ceño.

"¿Alguien puede decirme que está pasando?, ¿Que demonios estamos haciendo aquí?, Usted dijo que la llevaríamos a la aldea para curar a Sasuke y a Kakashi-sensei, y ¿Ahora sale con que la quiere convertir en Hokage?, Y luego ella viene y lo rechaza", Naruto interrumpió de nuevo la conversación.

*No, no puede siquiera pensar en aceptar la oferta de Orochimaru*, pensaba Shizune mientras veía a su maestra.

"Calma Naruto, ella sabe que no puede rehusarse, nadie más puede hacerlo, no hubo nadie quien contribuyera más en nuestra victoria en la gran guerra, combinó sus habilidades inigualables como guerrera con la habilidad de sanar a otros, y además es la nieta del gran Shodaime Hokage, así que en herencia y habilidades ella es la clara y única opción para ser Godaime Hokage, y una vez que acepte su destino, lo que hará, será volver a la aldea con nosotros y entonces sanará a tus amigos, lo ves, todo ha sido cuidadosamente calculado por los más altos consejeros de la aldea, sin ofender, eso es algo que un Genin menor de edad no puede entender", explicó Jiraiya a Naruto.

*Que no puedo rehusarme, ya lo veremos, en cuanto al gaki, al parecer es bastante sensible con el tema del Hokage, quiero ver su reacción, además se lo merece, no ha hecho más que molestarme en toda la noche*, "te equivocas Jiraiya, tu aprendiz no es como el último, es un bobo con una gran boca y mala facha", dijo Tsunade provocando que Naruto se molestara.

"Siendo sincero, sería difícil para cualquiera alcanzar esos niveles, el cuarto Hokage mostró todas las señas de ser el mejor ninja en generaciones, lleno de talento y habilidad natural, brillante, popular y sobretodo casi tan guapo como su maestro", dijo Jiraiya no desanimado en lo más mínimo.

"Si, claro", dijo Tsunade con amargura, "pero nada de eso lo salvo de morir jovén, desperdiciando su vida, todo por el bien de la aldea, el dinero es una cosa y la vida es otra, arriesgar tu vida contra todo, es una mala apuesta", hablo Tsunade con la intención de herir a Jiraiya y provocar a Naruto, "mi abuelo y su sucesor fueron capaces de morir por defender la aldea, bueno, ambos están muertos y la aldea no es más segura de lo que fue antes".

"Me parece que cambiaste Tsunade, no se que pasó para que hayas cambiado así, para poder decir todo eso", dijo Jiraiya sin poder creer la forma en la que estaba hablando Tsunade.

"Por favor Jiraiya, no te hagas el que no sabe lo que ha pasado, no todos tenemos la capacidad de olvidarnos de lo que ha pasado Y fingir que todo está bien, he aprendido mi lección, e igual Sarutobi-sensei, el debió entender mejor, ¿Que esperaba?, ¿Ser un héroe a su edad?", Termino de decir Tsunade de manera algo burlona mientras observaba ambas expresiones de enojo de Jiraiya y Naruto, "jugar a ser Hokage, yo no juego juegos de tontos".

En el momento en que termino de hablar Naruto se lanzo hacia ella por encima de la mesa gritando "Aarg, ¡ESTOY ARTO!", Pero Jiraiya lo atrapó antes de que llegara a ella, "aah suélteme arg, acabaré con ella, bajarme, déjeme enseñarle arg, no voy a dejarle que se quede aquí para burlarse del viejo, no señor, no me importa que sea mujer, voy a borrar esa sínica sonrisa de su rostro", decía Naruto enfadado.

*¿De verdad este niño cree que puede siquiera tocarme?, Bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarle*, pensaba Tsunade, luego en un según había subido a su asciento y puesto un pie sobre la mesa, con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y mirando al niño directamente a los ojos, "¿me estás retando?, Tienes agallas de papel, resolvamoslo afuera niño".

Después de lo dicho los cuatro ocupantes de la mesa salieron de la taberna.

"Uno de los legendarios sannins acabando con un Genin entrometido, debería avergonzarme" se burló Tsunade una vez que todos estaban en posición.

"¿A quien llama entrometido?" Pregunto Naruto indignado.

En ese momento Tsunade levantó su mano derecha enseñando su dedo indice, confundiendo a Naruto por la acción.

"Ay, no hagan esenitas", se quejo Jiraiya.

"¿Ves esto?, Un dedo, es todo lo que necesito para vencerte, bueno, que estás esperando gaki", dijo Tsunade provocando al chico rubio.

"¡Nunca, jamás me subestime¡", Grupo Naruto justo antes de correr hacia ella con kunai en mano.

Y tal como Tsunade había dicho, solo necesito de un dedo para desarmarlo y alejarlo de ella, Naruto quedó impresionado por la habilidad de la mujer rubia.

"Oye, gaki, contéstame algo mientras tienes conciencia, dime, ¿Porque eres tan sensible respecto al Hokage?", Pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad por la actitud del chico.

"Es porque para mí es una meta, escuché, algún día seré Hokage, recuerde esto, el ser Hokage es mi sueño", tales palabras y la seguridad con que se dijeron sorprendieron a Tsunade.

*Esas palabras.....*, Tsunade quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos, * me preguntó si.....*, Pensaba Tsunade distraída, pero luego por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el chico se acercaba corriendo con lo que parecía una esfera de chacra en las manos, * ¿que?, ¡El jutsu del Yondaime*, apenas tubo tiempo de reaccionar y hundir un dedo en el suelo provocando que en este se abriera una gran grieta y el chico tropezara, chocando su técnica contra el suelo y volando hacia atrás, *increíble jamás lo espere, aunque no lo ha dominado, no es de extrañarse después de todo solo es un pequeño Genin y no debería estar jugando con jutsus de ese nivel*, "Jiraiya, ¿Fuiste tu quien le enseño a este gaki el rasengan?", Pregunto Tsunade. 

"Oye, claro que lo hice, soy su maestro, ¿No es cierto?", Contesto Jiraiya algo ofendido por la pregunta, "¿Que con eso?".

"Ja, tu y el cuarto Hokage eran los únicos que podían usar ese jutsu, ¿Que caso tiene enseñárselo a alguien que nunca lo controlará?, ¡Viejo tonto!, Darle al pobrecito falsas esperanzas, llenando su cabeza de ideas tontas, haciéndolo pensar que en realidad podrá ser Hokage algún día....", Hablaba Tsunade con veneno en su voz.

"¡Vea quién es el pobrecito!, Deme tiempo solo espere, deme tres dias y manejaré ese jutsu a la perfección, dattebayo", la interrumpió Naruto molesto de que diera a entender que jamás se convertiría en Hokage.

*Esa seguridad...*, "cuida la boca gaki, ¿Que dices?, Talvez te tome la palabra".

"Ja, lo dije y jamás me arrepiento de mis palabras, ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja", aseguro Naruto.

"Bueno, entonces ¿no te importaría hacer una apuesta?", Pregunto Tsunade.

"¿Una apuesta?", Pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Te daré una semana, si controlas ese jutsu para ese entonces, yo admitiré mi error y diré que mereces convertirte en Hokage, incluso te entregaré mi collar", respondió Tsunade.

"¡Lady Tsunade, no!, Usted realmente no quiere eso", Intervino Shizune.

"Na, puedes quedártelo, no soy mucho de joyería", rechazo Naruto con ignorancia.

"Eres un bobo, ese collar perteneció al mismísimo Shodaime Hokage, solo hay dos como ese en el mundo, por eso esa cosita vale tres minas de oro y las montañas sobre ellas", explicó Jiraiya el valor del collar a Naruto.

"Ahaaa, señora, tenemos una apuesta", dijo Naruto a Tsunade, seducido por el valor del collar.

"Muy bien, como sea, si no lo controlas en una semana, perderás y admitirás que tenía razón, y me llevaré el dinero del sapito", termino de decir Tsunade las condiciones de la apuesta mientras levantaba en una mano un monedero en forma de sapo que en algún momento había sacado de entre los bolsillos del chico.

"Lady Tsunade, ¿Que está haciendo?, ¿Cómo puede apostar ese valioso collar?", Dijo Shizune mientras se acercaba a Tsunade.

*Porque está vez, no apostare a alguien solo porque me halla dicho esas palabras, junto a esa mirada y determinación, está vez quiero tener pruebas que en quien ponga mi fe, en realidad valla a cumplir su palabra*, pensaba Tsunade mientras dejaba caer su mirada hacia un lado, "no tiene oportunidad de ganar, vámonos Shizune", dijo Tsunade a Shizune para luego dar la vuelta y retirarse.

*Sin importar las circunstancias, jamás había apostado el collar*, pensaba Shizune tristemente mientras veía a su maestra retirarse.


	3. El séptimo dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plazo para que Tsunade tomara una decisión y el de la apuesta han terminado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto no me pertenece
> 
> *....* Pensamientos

Era la noche anterior a que el plazo de una semana terminara, y Jiraiya estaba preocupado de que Tsunade cometiera un error, así que con la intención de tener una plática con ella, se dirigió a la habitación donde ella se hospedaba y llamo a la puerta.

"Ahora, ¿Que es lo que quieres?, Jiraiya", pregunto Tsunade de manera dura al ver quién llamaba a la puerta.

"Es una linda noche, ¿No se te antoja unos tragos?", Invito Jiraiya a Tsunade.

"Y ¿Porque tendría que ir a tomar contigo?", pregunto Tsunade.

"Vamos, Tsunade, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos sentamos a tomar un poco y charlar", contesto Jiraiya, por lo que Tsunade acepto ir a regañadientes.

Llegaron a un pequeño puesto donde se sentaron en la pequeña barra y pidieron un par de tragos, "si no me equivocó, mañana termina la semana que le diste a Naruto, ¿Verdad?", Empezó a decir Jiraiya de manera conversacional, a lo que Tsunade solo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, "me preguntó dónde está, no lo he visto en días", siguió diciendo Jiraiya.

"Que me importa", Contesto Tsunade tratando de mostrar indiferencia, *¿En serio?, Incluso yo he ido a ver al chico y tú ¿ni siquiera sabes dónde está?, Vaya maestro que eres*.

"Voy a pedir de comer, trae algo rico ¿Quieres?", Pidió Jiraiya al hombre que los atendía, mientras Tsunade aprovechaba su distracción para administrar droga en su bebida, justo después de que le entregaran su comida, Jiraiya lo bebió, cayendo dormido.

Al llegar a su habitación, Tsunade se encontró con una Shizune angustiada en la puerta, ella había ido a revisar a Naruto y se había encontrado con este inconsciente, por lo que había estado esperando a Tsunade para que está lo tratara.

"¿Cómo sigue?", Pregunto Shizune preocupada por el chico al ver qué Tsunade terminaba el chequeo médico del chico.

"Esta colapsado por el cansancio, y su mano derecha está muy quemada por la concentración de chacra, es inútil, no despertara hasta pasado mañana, siendo optimistas, el viejo Jiraiya tenía razón sobre mi, fui muy dura con este pobre muchachito, bfff, ¿Porque me preocupo por el?, Es su problema, no el mio", decía Tsunade mientras veía a Naruto con una mirada arrepentida, *el realmente se ha esforzado demasiado, me preguntó si....*

"¿Y mañana?", De pronto comenzó a hablar Shizune, por lo que tsunade la miró por el rabillo del ojo, "por favor, no me diga que irá mañana", dijo Shizune y al no recibir respuesta enfureció, "¡¿Porque no me responde?, Diga algo!, Lady Tsunade respóndame, necesito saber", siguió tratando de obtener respuesta en vano, "porque...en caso de que aceptará..."

"¿Que harías?", Pregunto Tsunade con un tono que denotaba peligro.

"Trataría de detenerla, aunque me cueste la vida", afirmó Shizune con seguridad.

"Shizune, ¿se te olvidó con quién estás hablando?", Dijo tsunade molesta, antes de dar un golpe en el estómago a Shizune, dejándola inconsciente para luego salir de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Tsunade ya había estado esperando durante algún tiempo a Orochimaru cuando esté llegó, "bien, ¿Que respondes?", Pregunto Orochimaru a varios metros de dónde se encontraba Tsunade.

"Curare tus brazos, pero a cambio, quiero que te alejes de la aldea", le respondió Tsunade.

"Jujujuju", río Orochimaru, "muy bien, ¿proseguimos?", Pregunto Orochimaru y luego ambos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro, una vez que estuvieron frente al otro, Orochimaru levantó sus brazos vendados para que Tsunade los curara mientras que está levantaba sus manos en las cuales empezaba a concentrar chacra, pero antes de que tocará los brazos de Orochimaru, ambos sintieron como se acercaba un ataque lo cual hizo que ambos saltarán hacia atrás de modo que se separaron, mientras que un kunai se clavaba en el lugar en el que habían estado tan solo un segundo antes, ambos miraron hacia la dirección de dónde vino y se encontraron con el atacante quién era el asistente de Orochimaru, Kabuto, quien estaba posado de cuclillas sobre el muro, luego este hizo una serie de piruetas sobre el muro desplasandose hasta caer varios metros detrás de Orochimaru, "¿Que significa esto?, ¿Debo entender que tienes pensado traicionarme?, Tsunade, así que ¿Esa es tu respuesta?, Después de todo lo que te ofreci, tu pagas intentando asesinarme, por fortuna puedo confíar en la lealtad de Kabuto, por fortuna llegó a tiempo para ver el malvado intento escondido en tus sanadoras manos", dijo Orochimaru al haber comprendido las verdaderas intenciones de Tsunade.

"Si, ambos somos de los cuerpos medicos, pude ver qué aumentaba su chacra para un ataque", explico Kabuto el como se dió cuenta.

"Ay, Tsunade, Tsunade, y yo que iba a revivir a tus seres queridos, incluso accedí a renunciar a mi sueño de destruir a Konoha"

En ese momento Tsunade sonrió y le dijo, "respecto a eso, Orochimaru, se que tu promesa de dejar a la aldea era una mentira, solo eso pero aún así, en verdad crees que hubiera pensado en ayudarte siquiera, además, ¿crees que no tengo conocimiento del jutsu del que hablas?, ¿No crees que si yo hubiera querido, ya lo hubiera utilizado yo misma?, Después de todo quien lo creo fue mi tío Tobirama, bueno, ya que el gato está fuera de la bolsa, las sutilesas quedan a un lado, te mataré Orochimaru, este lugar será ¡tu tumba!", termino diciendo con una expresión de enojo para enseguida correr hacia ellos a gran velocidad para luego saltar y dirigir una patada desendente hacia ellos, la cual ello lograron esquivar posicionándose sobre una parte alejada de uno de los muros que limitaban el camino, viendo como en el lugar en que habían estado había un gran cráter con Tsunade en medio, "¡Pelea Orochimaru!", Grito Tsunade al verlo.

"Jajaja, es asombroso que durante todo este tiempo jamás nos hayamos enfrentado en combate", decía Orochimaru emocionado con la perspectiva de luchar contra Tsunade.

Tsunade se quitó su abrigo y lo tiró a un lado al comenzar a correr hacia la parte del muro en que estaban, "tienes razón".

"No guardes esperanzas, aún tienes que acabar conmigo", dijo Kabuto con arrogancia.

"No importa, se ra un placer matarlos a ambos", declaro Tsunade dando un salto hacia el muro y golpeándolo con su puño mejorado con chacra, "ahora mismo ¡Ah!", Haciendo que el muro desmoronarse y que ambos hombres saltarán hacia la rama de un muro cercano.

"No ha perdido nada de su fuerza, no te irá nada bien si te golpea", advirtió Orochimaru a Kabuto.

"Ya me di cuenta, este lugar no es el que yo hubiera elegido para pelear, es muy estrecho", se quejo Kabuto.

"Un cambio de escenario", sugirió Orochimaru.

"Si, creo que un cambio sería bueno", estuvo de acuerdo Kabuto, "cuando encontré a su asistente, estaba con alguien que podría causarnos problemas...", informo Kabuto a Orochimaru pues anteriormente había sido mandado a asesinar a Shizune, "...podrían llegar en cualquier momento", termino de forma apresurada debido a que Tsunade los había atacado en ese momento, tratando de propinarles una patada, la cual lograron esquivar, para luego comenzar a correr, guiando a Tsunade hacia un campo abierto a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Esa persona problemática ¿Quien es?", Pregunto Orochimaru mientras corría junto a Kabuto.

"Uno de los Sannin igual que ustedes", le informo Kabuto.

*Jiraiya*, pensó Orochimaru con una sonrisa siniestra al enterarse de quién era quién estaba con Shizune.

*No escaparan, voy a acabar con ellos*, pensaba Tsunade al mismo tiempo que los perseguía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un par de preguntas, ¿les gustaría que Orochimaru fuera asesinado o que hubiera?, Y tambien, ¿Naruto debe ganar la apuesta o no?


End file.
